


The Fall

by morganwrites



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, basically shit happens and someone dies, dont read if u dont like suicide pls, i dont want anyone getting hurt, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganwrites/pseuds/morganwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something happens. someone dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

"Listeners, it looks like we have a caller!"  

_It was in the middle of the show when he called._  

"Hello, caller, you are on the air!" 

_As always, I was oblivious._  

"Cec-" _cough_ "Cecil?" 

_A smile spread across my face at his voice._  

"Carlos! Hi, yeah, I'm on the air right now-" 

"Cecil." 

_He interrupted me._  

"I- I need you to listen, okay?" 

_There are several voices in the background, though all_ _were intelligible._  

"I... I love you." 

_Something is wrong._  

"Carlos?" 

_My hesitation spoke a thousand unspoken words._  

"I love you too. Carlos, where are you? Are you okay?" 

_None of my questions were answered._  

"Listen, Cecil, I don't have much time." 

_His voice is quiet, quivering. Afraid._  

"Where are you, Carlos?" 

_I push him to tell me._  

"I'm terrified, Cecil." 

_His response is quick, the words tight._  

"The laws of physics- the height I'm at, I-… I don't think I'll make it." 

_I can't believe my ears._  

"Carlos? Carlos, what are you saying?" 

_I know exactly what he is saying, and the fear in my words matches the terror in his._  

"Carlos?" 

_Silence._  

"Hold on, Carlos. I- I'm coming." 

_I'm out of the building and before I know it, I'm standing across the street from the tallest building in town._  

"Cecil..." 

_Someone is standing at the top, a small figure near the edge._  

"Carlos, please. Where are you?" 

_My words are choked. I know_ exactly _where he is._  

"Cecil," 

_He says my name as if it is the last time it will fall from his lips._  

"Carlos." 

_I know that it is._  

"I love you." 

"Please don't do this." 

_We speak at the same time._  

"I love you so, so much." 

_He repeats, emphasis on every syllable._  

"I love you too." 

_I can feel him smile._  

"I.. I love you too." 

_I repeat. The phone in my hand slowly falls to the ground as my fingers loose their grip._  

_I watch, eyes wide, as the figure at the top of the building begins to fall._

**Author's Note:**

> i almost cried writing this

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You die, I die too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385026) by [i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/i_am_found_Go_Find_Yourself)




End file.
